


meet me in the afterglow

by ruzekhalstead



Series: luke & julie au collection [13]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, bc university sucks, but hey what if julie meets a cute stranger, but what's new, julie is stressed af, luke falls in love at first glance, who thinks she looks adorable even if she hasnt slept in weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: “i’m so stressed out during finals that i show up to the exam in my onesie and you tell me i look cute”university au-“because i had planned on asking you out the minute you walked through that door wearing a stitch onesie.”
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: luke & julie au collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202399
Comments: 55
Kudos: 274





	meet me in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> okay so clearly i'm in a mood today bc here is another drabble i just whipped up bc work was boring 
> 
> i actually really liked this one
> 
> and clearly my own university experience lacked bc i keep writing adorable university aus THAT NEVER HAPPENED TO ME
> 
> and maybe i'm a little bitter... just a little
> 
> anyway, enjoy tehe :)

Julie could have guessed that university was going to kick her ass; it was practically a given.

What she didn’t expect was to get to her very last semester, only to realize she needed six credits to graduate, and not the standard five. So, on top of attending her five in-person courses, she also had an online course she needed to make sure she didn’t get behind on. She managed it quite well during the semester; she was nothing but a diligent planner.

But then came the end and she was drowning in all the things she had due within the same time vicinity.

Her university thought it was a smart idea to hold an exam week, where she could write all of them within one week to get them over with. In theory, that could work. Except six exams in five days was unkind to anyone’s brain, especially Julie’s, who on her last day of exams was practically a walking zombie.

Sleep was but a distant memory at this point, as she hadn’t seen her bed in days. It was between studying at the library, hunching over her kitchen table as she crammed, or just stopping by the washroom (in her own or public, it didn’t matter at this point) to just cry.

But this was it. She was finally on her last exam.

Of course it was during the worst time; Friday at 7 p.m. But she tried to not let it phase her because once she submitted that exam, she was officially a free woman.

So, there she was, trekking across campus in a rush to get to her exam. She had lost track of time when looking over her notes, so she didn’t have time to change, nor did she have time to waste as she hurried to make it on time.

Julie spotted the building in question and speed-walked until she reached the auditorium. At this point, her glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose, her curls were stuck to the nape of her neck due to sweat and her breathing and heart rate was severely out of control.

Maybe she should try to get in shape.

Maybe.

But probably not.

Pulling out her phone, she noticed she still had a few minutes before her exam began and she let out a breath of relief. She scanned the room for empty seats. There weren’t many, but she spotted one to her right. The desks were spread apart to have spaces between them; this desk was at the very back, only surrounded by desks to her right and in front. She dropped down in the chair, expertly pulling out her pen, pencil, eraser and student ID card.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noted the figure in the desk next to her turn their head to look at her, but she ignored it. She focused on organizing herself and her items and filling out the booklet with the necessary information.

It was going fine, even though the exam hadn’t started. But for some reason, she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her. And she knew exactly who it was.

“Can I help you with something?” Julie whipped around to snap at the figure beside her, but her breath caught in her throat. First, because the stranger beside her was unfairly and unbelievably attractive and second, because he was wearing a shirt with cut-off sleeves and she was trying and failing not to stare at his tanned biceps.

Her brunette stranger bit his lip (Julie wanted to melt) and his eyes swept her form. If it was any other situation, she may get offended that he was so openly leering at her body but his _eyes_.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. You just look really cute, is all.”

Julie wanted to become one with the ground because her face was absolutely on fire.

“Uh — thank you.”

She didn’t get these kinds of compliments often, not from complete strangers.

At her slightly confused expression, he nodded as his eyes flickered down to her feet. “Your onesie.”

Julie’s eyebrows furrowed. “My on — my what?”

When Julie glanced down, she nearly screamed. She knew she had no time to change when she left her house, but she could’ve sworn she was wearing actual, appropriate clothing. The past few days had just blurred together, she just didn't even know anymore. Instead, she was wearing her, albeit comfortable, very not-appropriate Stitch onesie.

Did she know she was wearing a onesie when she walked into the building?

No.

Was she going to pretend like that was the plan all along and rock it?

Hell yes.

“Right, yes,” Julie replied with a sheepish smile. “I forgot I was wearing it for a second.”

But her stranger didn’t let up; neither did his eyes as they quite literally felt like they were burning holes into her skin.

“You didn’t realize you were wearing a onesie, did you?” He questioned, biting his lip (yet _again_ ) as he stifled a smile.

Julie’s shoulders deflated in defeat. “No. I had no idea.” He looked like he was going to say something else, but now Julie was rolling and she couldn’t stop. “It’s been the most stressful week of my life. I haven’t slept in days and I physically don’t think my brain has the capacity to retain anymore information, so for all I know, I’ll be answering these test questions with everything I memorized in my Evidence course. I’ve had so much coffee that I think it’s all that’s running through my veins right now and I don’t think I could sleep even if I wanted to. And, because that’s not enough, I’ve had more breakdowns than I can count, so please, do _not_ ask me if I’m alright because I _will_ burst into tears right here.”

Her stranger’s eyes were wide, but what shocked her was that he was looking at with concern, rather than just being freaked the hell out.

“I’m Luke,” he offered instead. His eyes glanced to the clock at the front of the auditorium; their time was running low. “Can I take you out for a proper meal after this exam?”

Julie stared at him blankly.

She had literally just babbled relentlessly; how did he not think she was absolutely bonkers?

“What?” She asked dumbly.

“Well, you haven’t slept, you’ve only had coffee, I doubt you’ve actually eaten these past few days too. Am I wrong?”

He definitely wasn’t and he could read that on her expression.

“So, I’d like to take you out, if you’re alright with that.”

Julie was more than okay with that. He was absolutely gorgeous, but her brain was lagging, and all she could say instead was, “But why?”

Luke seemed to find that funny because he chuckled before looking up at her through his lashes (what the hell, how was he that beautiful?). “Because I had planned on asking you out the minute you walked through that door wearing a Stitch onesie.”

“Oh,” Julie breathed. She didn’t get a chance for much else because the proctors announced their exam would be starting at that exact moment.

How the hell was she supposed to write an exam sleep deprived, severely dehydrated and now flustered as hell?

And then she looked over at Luke who was smirking wildly as he opened his exam.

Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Julie knew there and then that he would an adventure. And she was all in.

* * *

Julie finished her exam before Luke did.

Now, if it was because she was insanely smart and nailed all the questions with no issues, or because she just wanted to get it over with, she wasn't sure. As she walked her exam up to the front of the room, she made brief eye contact with Luke. It was a waiting game now; the ball was in her court.

And for the first time, she had all the power, as Luke had to wait until he was finished to see if she stuck around or not. It was never even a question for her. If any man found her cute while she had massive bags under her eyes and was literally dressed in her pyjamas, then she couldn't let him get away.

She took a seat on the stairs; for the first time in the entire week, actually taking a minute to relax. She did her very best to not fall asleep right there and then, but her eyes automatically darted to the door every time it opened. Eventually she spotted Luke leaving the auditorium, his shoulders sagging when he didn't spot her.

"You looking for someone?" She called out, surprising even herself at the slightly flirty tone.

She knew there had to be a silver lining to this absolute week from hell.

He spun around, smile lighting up when he spotted her. Even his walk towards her was attractive. "Yeah. I'm looking for this really cute girl in a Stitch onesie. Have you seen her?"

"She's must've walked right by me," she replied, shrugging innocently.

Luke held open the door for her and they exited the building. "What a shame. I spent my entire exam thinking about how I would woo her at our date."

Julie's insides were positively melting, and she was incredibly impressed with her suave performance. "Is this a date?"

"I'd like it to be," he said with wide, innocent eyes. God, his _eyes_.

Julie turned the tables and bit her lip, watching as his eyes trailed after her actions. "I'm Julie."

"Nice to meet you, Julie. You ready to go?"

When he held out his palm, she nearly fainted. But, she was finally done her undergrad, she was literally a free woman. So, what better way to end one adventure than start a new one.

"Yeah," she smiled, conjoining their hands softly. "I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha, i just can't with these two
> 
> it doesn't matter what universe, they're just adorably in love and i'm so here for it. plus, there's just something about aus that i love, so i hope yall love them too 
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> stay safe everyone x


End file.
